$ -37.38\% \div (6\% \div 70\%) $
Solution: Convert each percentage into a decimal dividing by $100$ $ -0.3738 \div (0.06 \div 0.7) $ $ = -0.3738 \times (0.7 \div 0.06)$ $ = (-0.3738 \times 0.7) \div 0.06$ $ = -0.2617 \div 0.06$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 2 to the right.}$ ${2}$ $\text{How many times does }6\text{ go into }{2}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${2}\div6={0}\text{ or }6\times{0} = {0}$ ${6}$ $\text{How many times does }6\text{ go into }{26}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${26}\div6={4}\text{ or }6\times{4} = {24}$ ${1}$ $\text{How many times does }6\text{ go into }{21}\text{?}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${21}\div6={3}\text{ or }6\times{3} = {18}$ ${6}$ $\text{How many times does }6\text{ go into }{36}\text{?}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${36}\div6={6}\text{ or }6\times{6} = {36}$ ${6}$ $\text{How many times does }6\text{ go into }{6}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${6}\div6={1}\text{ or }6\times{1} = {6}$ A negative number divided by a positive number is a negative number. $-2.6166 \div 0.06 = -43.61$ Convert the decimal into a percentage by multiplying by $100$. $-43.61 = -4361\%$